On A Dare
by CommentsGalore7777
Summary: Benny dares Erica to do something that causes a drastic change in her friendship with Sarah. WARNING: SARICA! Contains girl-on-girl. Don't like, don't read!


**Just to be different...again...here's a Sarica one-shot. I know, I'm nuts, right? Well, I've had a sudden urge to...try other pairings, so just...let me know what you think! (And ironically, this is my first rated M story. Even though I don't particularly like this pairing.) There is an extreme lack of Sarica though, so I figured...what the heck? There hasn't been one like this before, (As far as I know), and I wanted to give it a shot.**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, it belongs to Disney and Teletoon.**

**"On A Dare"**

* * *

**Erica's Locker- October 2012**

"Bet you five bucks you won't do it!" Exclaimed Benny.

"Aw, come on! Bet a hundred, I'm broke!" Yelled Erica in response.

Benny squinted his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine, a hundred! But, you won't do it anyway, so HA!"

Erica smirked as she saw Ethan and Sarah round a corner and instantly flashed over to them.

"Hey, Erica." Said Sarah, as Ethan jumped back in surprise.

Without a response, Erica bent down, forcibly crashing her lips against Sarah's, causing Ethan and Benny's jaws to drop instantly.

The shocker here wasn't exactly that Erica'd just kissed another girl, but the fact that Sarah, a few seconds later, began to kiss her back.

After the kiss was over and Erica was paid...neither girl could bring themselves to forget about their little lip-lock.

The kiss that, dare or not, started it all.

About a week later, Sarah and Erica confirmed to the guys that they were now in a relationship, both having realized that they had deep, repressed feelings for one another.

Ethan, of course, was sad at first, realizing that the girl of his dreams was playing for the other team, but he eventually got over it...with a little help from Benny.

Rory just cheered the two girls on, chanting for them to kiss at every opportunity he had during the school day.

Almost a year later, Ethan and Benny finally found a cure for vampirism and offered it to their two former crushes, who gladly accepted.

But only Sarah took it.

Erica still wanted to have fun as a vampire.

At the end of the school year, as expected, Sarah and Erica moved in with each other in a little apartment near the beach, the placed they'd deeply missed since becoming creatures of the night.

Of course, they'd agreed only to walk at night, due to Erica's vampirism.

* * *

**Erica and Sarah's Apartment- July 2013**

Erica and Sarah stepped back into their apartment, just having gotten back from a long walk on the beach together, and were both desperate for a drink.

So Erica, in her red bikini and black shorts, made her way over to the fridge and pulled out two water bottles as Sarah, wearing a pink bikini with green shorts, collapsed onto the couch.

Both girls were completely drenched in sweat.

"W-what's the temperature?" Asked Erica, as she took a seat next to Sarah, who'd just turned the television to the weather channel.

"A hundred and two."

_At night? Damn._ Thought the blonde.

As the weatherman continued, Erica began gently rubbing Sarah's leg, figuring it would cool her down since her hand already had moisture on it from her sweaty water bottle.

Sarah giggled.

"Are you trying to cool me down?"

Erica smirked.

"Maybe."

"Well don't, I'm all sweaty. I don't need any physical contact right now."

Erica's eyes trailed down from Sarah's, examining her glistening neck, her broad shoulders, and the cleavage that appeared between her bikini top.

After staring for a few seconds, Erica realized Sarah was doing the same, her eyes taking in every square inch of her slender, soft, tempting body.

Before the couple knew it, their lips were connected, both of them moaning and groaning in heated passion.

At some point, the girls were so lost, their groans now louder than the weatherman, that they lost control of their hands and dropped their water onto the floor,, the resulting sound snapping them out of it, and breaking their lip-lock.

"No...physical contact, huh?" Questioned Erica, a smug look on her face.

"W-well..." Sarah whispered, causing Erica to grin, showing off her glistening white teeth.

...maybe a little."

"How much? Asked Erica, a hopeful expression now plastered to her face.

Sarah noticed the smile and frowned.

"Erica, I told you I'm not ready to go that far."

Sarah's words extinguished Erica's hopes, causing her face to fall slightly as Sarah continued.

"But...I'll give you full access to my mouth."

Erica groaned.

"Sarah, we've been together for a year, and...I can't help but feel like you...I don't know, you just don't seem...sure about us...or something.

Little did the blonde know, she'd hit the nail, but not directly on the head.

Sarah was perfectly happy being with a girl, especially her best friend in the whole-wide world, but...she was more unsure of herself than anything else.

Erica...knew tons of things about...being with someone, mostly due to one night stands with guys back in high school.

But Sarah herself was very inexperienced.

She was...afraid of disappointing Erica.

"N-no, I love you, Erica. I just don't want things to get...weird."

Erica frowned.

"So, we're weird?"

Sarah sighed as Erica got up.

"I'm gonna go phone the dorks and see what they're up to," whispered the blonde, in a 'not so satisfied' tone.

Sarah watched as her girlfriend walked away.

She hated seeing Erica upset.

Especially knowing she was the one that caused her disappointment.

She had to make it up to her.

And the thought of how she was going to do it, scared Sarah right back to death.

* * *

Erica sighed as she hung up on a Power Ranger-ranting Benny, who had already been working her last nerve with talk about how great Ethan is.

The blonde tossed the phone onto her desk, not caring if it would break, as she stepped out of her room and made her way to Sarah's bedroom.

She figured she'd been too hard on Sarah.

If Sarah really wasn't ready, then the least she could do was respect her wishes.

Erica knocked on the door, afraid she was going to walk in and disturb Sarah for some reason.

"C-come...in," came Sarah's nervous voice, surprising Erica.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, Erica. C-come in."

Erica smiled a bit as she opened the bedroom door, revealing Sarah, who was leaning back on the corner of the bed with her outstretched legs crossed, still wearing the same bikini from earlier.

"E-E-Erica, before I change my m-mind, just...just...take me."

Erica's eyes lit up instantly.

Her sea-blue orbs glistening with both desire and shock as she crept towards her obviously nervous girlfriend, who was shaking due to pent-up anxiety.

Erica stopped in front of Sarah and bent down to give her a one-sided hug.

She could feel Sarah's tiny body tremble against her skin.

Erica didn't know what brought on this mood swing from Sarah, but she was going to take it, and give it her all.

After almost a minute, Erica pulled back, her blue eyes locking with Sarah's chocolate orbs, which were full of worry.

Erica stressed the sweetest smile she could.

"Don't worry, Sarah. Just...let go."

Sarah smiled into the kiss that Erica gave her next, both of them moaning and groaning again, just like on the couch.

Sarah's hands explored Erica's pasty-white chest as the blonde placed hers atop Sarah's legs, both for sensuality fulfillment, and support.

After a while, Erica broke the heated lip-lock and told Sarah to stand up.

The brunette quickly complied to her friend's demand, hopping straight to her feet.

Sarah's eyes widened as Erica began rubbing her smooth hand over her partially exposed breasts.

"E-Erica, I-Im not s-

Erica cut her off with another peck on the lips.

"Trust me, Sarah."

Sarah could only nod as she felt Erica's sensual hands snaking their way to her back, massaging her sweaty sides as she did so.

Erica stopped in the spot Sarah expected...the tie for her bikini.

Sarah gasped as Erica untied it, letting the cover fall to the floor, exposing her upper body, which she quickly covered by crossing her arms when she noticed Erica's eager stare.

"D-don't stare at them!" The brunette's eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

Erica's hands returned to Sarah's crossed arms, which she quickly untangled by tickling, so she could get another glimpse of her chest, causing Sarah's eyes to meet hers again.

"Sarah...you're beautiful."

At that, Sarah let go of every bit of dread and nervousness and crashed her lips against Erica's, their chests now rubbing against each other as Sarah went for Erica's bikini tie, which was undone in less than three seconds.

As Sarah stepped back a bit, allowing the fabric to hit the floor, Erica smiled into the kiss before gently pushing Sarah towards the bed, falling on top of her without breaking their lip-lock.

As her tongue wrestled with Sarah's, one of the blonde's hands went to the petite former-vampire's side to support her weight, as the other began sliding down between her breasts, squeezing them and pinching the nipples before running it down her naval and onto her green shorts, not stopping until she hit the spot she wanted.

Erica began to rub her fingers all over that spot, resulting in several gasps and moans from Sarah.

Erica pulled out of the lip-lock and focused on wrapping her lips around Sarah's left breast...her tongue exploring a little before swapping to the right tissue mound, her fingers still stroking the brunette through her shorts.

Sarah trebled under Erica as the blonde left her breasts, leaving behind a trail of saliva as she slid down to her navel.

Erica kissed Sarah above the belly button and then leaned back up, a crooked smirk forming on her face as she upped the tempo around Sarah's privates, causing Sarah's moans and gasps to rise an octave.

"Oh! E-Ericaaaaa!" Moaned the brunette, her ecstasy level rising under her best friend's torment.

After a while, Erica's intriguing fingers became too much, forcing her to cross her legs, almost kicking Erica, who swiftly removed her hand, in the face.

"S-s-sorry," groaned Sarah, resulting in a smile from Erica, who swiftly pulled down her green shorts in response.

"Oh, I'll get you back."

Sarah's eyes widened as Erica got on her knees and spread her legs apart, slowly placing her face in between her thighs, her cherry-red lips quickly finding Sarah's drenched womanhood, causing her chest to heave and her body to quiver from the contact.

The brunette's back arched repeatedly as Erica's agressive tongue lapped around Sarah's insides, getting progressively deeper as Sarah slammed her eyes shut and twitched in pleasure.

"O-o-ohhhh my g-god, Ericcaaa!"

Sarah's body was trembling uncontrollably now, as Erica's tongue ran laps around her insides, almost forcing her legs back together.

But Erica, still being a vampire, was way too strong for her now, and held her legs apart...until Sarah began to scream when a slight burning sensation broke out down below, which made Sarah latch her hands onto Erica's head, pulling her close so that her tongue could go even further, intensifying the experience.

"E-Ericaaa! E-ahhhhhh!"

Sarah's climax erupted, releasing a stream of liquid all over Erica's deeply-engorged tongue.

Sarah quivered and moaned in satisfaction as Erica pulled her tongue out and licked her outside one more time before rising to her feet, a smirk plastered to her face as she eyed Sarah's quivering legs.

"How was that, Sarah? You taste...superb by the way."

Sarah, now panting , opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of Erica's blurry figure, and smiled.

"Wow. I-I've never...never...wow."

Erica's smirk grew.

"Good, because it's your turn."

Sarah sat up and giggled, her insecurities truly vanishing as she beckoned Erica over with a finger, a seductive smirk on her face.

The blonde complied and bent down to give her girlfriend another passion-filled kiss, which Sarah responded to by wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, who quickly sat in the brunette's lap, her legs spread across hers.

Erica's fingers were busy roaming Sarah's chest, fondly playing with her elevated breasts as her tongue wrestled against Sarah's.

It was as if Erica was testing the brunette, trying to see if she could overpower her and assume control.

To Erica's surprise, Sarah resisted the feelings of ecstasy that her girlfriend was giving her, both in the mouth, and across her chest and quickly overlapped Erica's tongue before clenching her arms and literally tossing her to the side.

The dark-skinned beauty giggled as Erica, now on her back, stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Y-you resisted me?"

Sarah giggled again before standing and bending down by Erica's feet, which hung off the smirked as Sarah pulled her down a little more.

Just enough to where she could reach Erica's extremely wet private area.

The brunette bent down and shot Erica a sly smile as she spread her legs.

"Yeah, now resist me."

Erica's back arched and her head tilted back the second Sarah's luscious red lips made contact with her womanhood.

The blonde giggled as Sarah sat there and just kissed it, leading her to believe her friend had no idea what to do.

"S-Sarah...use your...Ahhhh! There you go!"

Sarah smiled slightly as her tongue pushed in and out of Erica, the blonde now moaning in response instead of actually talking.

Sarah continued to push in and out for a few seconds, until Erica's moans died down, leading her to believe that it was time for something else.

So she did what Erica did.

Erica let out a long-strained moan, her hands pressing into Sarah's head, pulling her closer, deeper, as her tongue began running circles inside of her, every lap seeming to hit a new spot, causing her to tremble under the pleasure.

"S-Sare...y-you're almost...oh god! I'm...AHHHHH!"

Erica trembled as several breaths of relief escaped her lips, truly glad to be free of Sarah's torment as the brunette ingested the result of her climax and stood again, a bashful look on her face.

"How...was I?"

Erica smiled, and opened her eyes, which she'd unwittingly slammed shut at some point.

"You're...a-amazing, Sare."

Sarah giggled and crawled on top of Erica, placing one hand to the blonde's side to support herself as the other massaged the edges of her breast, slowly spiraling around, tickling her and causing her hair to erect until she finally hit the center.

Sarah pinched it slightly before working on the other breast and leaned down for another kiss.

The girls spent the rest of the night in pure romantic bliss...until Sarah, still being human, couldn't take anymore.

"E-Erica! Ericaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sarah's eyes slammed shut, a stream of colors now flowing behind her closed lids, threatening to make her black out as Erica's tongue stroked her insides.

Sarah cringed and tried to calm her breathing as she literally fell off of Erica, unnataching the lips of her womanhood from the blonde's soft vestibule.

After licking her lips, Erica smirked and turned towards Sarah, who looked completely exhausted.

So the blonde helped Sarah scoot up to the pillows by the bed frame and pulled her close to cuddle.

Both of the girls were flushed, their lips...and breasts were sore, and their hair was all over the place.

As Sarah relaxed, enjoying the memory of her first time, with the most important person in her life, Erica bent down and pecked her on the lips again.

"So, can I see you next period?"

Sarah giggled as her eyes met Erica's.

"We...don't have classes...until August."

Erica chuckled deviously.

"SO not what I meant."


End file.
